User blog:Dyliana/Us against the world
This session really helped Dyl and Kahmel reconnect and reaffirm their commitment to each other -- both physically and supernaturally -- and added a bit of intrigue. Dyl woke to the sound of a ghoul knocking on her door. She felt sure that she had been dreaming of Kahmel but as she could not remember a single detail, she decided she must have just been thinking of him when she laid down to sleep for the day. She rose to check her email -- first sending two messages 1. a text message via computer to Kahmel asking him to call her landline. And 2. An email to Robert asking him to contact her because she had questions about choir boys in pointy hats. She had two emails of notice. First, Angar (Mark to Cleopatra) confirming his arrival in Egypt. He was safe he said, and interested in her new communication. She wrote back to say that the world kept getting crazier and crazier and they would have to stickk to more mundane comminque for now. Then, from Garwood, she received a note helping her for all of her good work last night and a promise of a return of her phone. She received a message at that moment from dcarter@pyramid.edu with the subject "Choir Boys." It was a warning to watch out to make sure her boyfriend didn't get in over his head. A few moments of search revealed that the message was like the ones she had received months ago from what Dyl assumed to be technomages. The ISP was all over the place...including some imaginary places like Babylon, Atlantis, Zion and Endor. Clearly this was the work of a hacker who could not help leaving a little smilie face signature. Dyl copied what info she could and hid the files deep in her hard drive behind as much security as she could quickly muster. Kahmel called and was happy to meet Dyl but had a "meeting" tonight. He seemed sure that he would find it hard to tear himself away but that he did want to...Dyl should call at 8. In the meantime, Dyl decided to go work out and to invite Alexandria along. They had a great conversation about the way that body restoration and muscles growth and training and Alex got some of her pent up rage out. It turns out that she is avoiding sleep as much as vampirically possible and as a result is fairly tweaking. Dyl tried suggesting that she sleep and perhaps dream... to make herself more useful to the Tremere. But it's not in her best interest to push so she didn't. After working out and getting dressed up (Yellow rayon wrap dress and yellow and brown head scarf with brown strappy heels) for a night with Kahmel, Dyl headed up to the front desk to check on her purse and found it waiting for her with a note from G.M. She got the run around from Vile about some package, stuck in Customs, that she and Alex were supposed to go pick up when it was released. She got more run around and finally some paper and pen before leaving. The package could ruin her evening with Kahmel so she stopped and asked Bert what it was about and got word from him not to hold her breath. It could be days before she was needed. She walked to the hotel, stopping for pastries and coffee, and waited there for Kahmel. When he got there Dyl surreptitiously watched him fuss over himself in the window. She decided for certain that tonight she was going to tell him everything... she only needed to figure out the best way how. And be prepared if it meant he couldn't be with her anymore. They headed upstairs, where they both admitted that they had much to discuss but were distracted by their desire for each other. They made love slowly and worshipfully. Afterwards, Dyl got pastries, coffee, the paper and pen and turned on the radio. She wrote to Kahmel that she needed to talk to him but couldn't out loud. He immediately fell into the secret communication but it was quickly apparent that Kahmel had been carefully dominated. He knew things about Dyl and her school but he could not say them or write them. All he could say was that it was special and draw little magician's hats and wands. Dyl ended up giving him the vague cliffnotes version. Something had happened to her and she was different although the same. She could not see him during sunrise to sunset and the recent problems where tied to that but were a lot of detail she couldn't really relay easily. He was unconcerned about the exact story. As long as Dyl was okay he did not care exactly what was going on. She said she didn't want to lie to him anymore about anything but that they needed a code word. Kahmel suggested Voldemort and although it felt a bit false to her (he seems to think it's magic not vampirism) she agreed to it. Then, she told him about her concerns about the Celestial Chorus. He indicated that he was being careful...that he knew there was something up with them but wanted to see what happened. Dyl explained that they may not like her and asked him to keep a secret the fact that she was special. All of this settled, Dyl tore up the paper and gave it to Kahmel to burn, going to the restroom to avoid Rothshreck. He joined her and their bond was obviously even tighter now... Like it was the two of them against the world. They had some more sex and then, back in bed, they spent the entire night talking about all that Kahmel had found from the Chorus and debating religious history. At four am, Kahmel walked Dyl back to the Chantry and they kissed goodbye. He was supposed to be going home to sleep but Dyl suspected that their discussion had stirred something and he would be at a coffee house all night writing until it made more sense. Category:Blog posts Category:End of Days